


Good to be young (a Reddie comic)

by Gayshi



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Comic, Cute, Fluff, Gay Richie Tozier, Hurt Eddie, Love Confessions, M/M, conforting richie, funny and soft, what happened after the end of the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshi/pseuds/Gayshi
Summary: What happened after the blood oath ...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Good to be young (a Reddie comic)

EXTRA :

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading !!!  
> If you liked it here are my Tumblr and Twitter to follow more of my work :)  
> \--> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gayshi <\--  
> \--> https://twitter.com/ship_kill <\--
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
